yntheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Noren Walker
Noren Walker Gender: Male Class: Cleric of Mellavine 4 Experience: 8531/10000 Alignment: Neutral Good Hometown: Torven Keep, a holding just outside of Emery. Has been living in Emery for at least 3 years prior to start of campaign under the tutelage of the head cleric in the chapel of Mellavine. Birthday: July 12th Deity: Mellavine Age: 20 Eyes: Blue Hair: Short, strawberry blonde, star shaped scar on chest where he was run through with a javelin. Height: 5'7" Weight: 130 lbs. Appearance: 12 Race: Human Hit Die: 4d6+8 (25 HP) 25 HP Size: Medium Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. Armor Class: 16 (dex +2, chain shirt +4) Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+0 Attack: Quarterstaff +1 melee (1d6-1 bludgeoning damage, crit x2) orKnife +1 melee (1d2-1 piercing damage, crit 19-20/x2) orSling +4 (or +5) ranged (1d4 bullet (or 1d6+1 magic stone, 2d6+2 vs undead) bludgeoning damage, crit x2, 50 ft. range) Space/Reach: 5 feet/5 feet Special Attacks: Healing Domain (+1 CL on Healing Spells), Knowledge Domain (+1 CL on Divination Spells), Protection Domain (Grant someone you touch a resistance bonus equal to your cleric level on his or her next saving throw. Activating this power is a standard action. The protective ward is an abjuration effect with a duration of 1 hour that is usable once per day), Turn Undead 3/day. Special Qualities: Cloistered Cleric, Lore (+8), Aura of Good. Saves: Fort +6 Ref +3 Will +7 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 10 Skills: Bluff -1, Concentration +8, Craft (Magic Item) +9 (+12 to craft scrolls, +12 to craft potions), Diplomacy +7, Decipher Script +4, Heal +10, Knowledge (Arcana) +7, Knowledge (Geography) +3, Knowledge (History) +7, Knowledge (Local) +3, Knowledge (Nature) +4 (+2 for plants), Knowledge (Religion) +9, Knowledge (Royalty and Nobility) +7, Knowledge (The Planes) +3, Search +2 (+2 to find plants and herbs), Sense Motive +2, Spellcraft +11. Skill Tricks: Healing Hands. Feats: Scribe Scroll, Combat Casting, Brew Potion. Languages: Elenthiiri, Celestial, Draconic. Traits: Cautious (+1 to AC when fighting defensively or taking the total defense action, -1 to saves against fear), Honest (+1 to Diplomacy, -1 to Bluff and Sense Motive) Background: Noren came to Emery about three years ago and has become a fixture in the chapel of Mellavine, tending to the sick and healing minor wounds/broken bones of the locals. As far as anyone is concerned, he came from a nearby hamlet to learn how to control his powers once his gift for magic was awakened, but he's reluctant to discuss his past, and while polite, even the clergy is tight lipped about where he's come from. Despite this, his pleasant demeanor and willingness to help others has endeared him to the village so that they look at him as practically one of their own. It has since been revealed that Noren is the son of the Baron Torven Grandhearth, who holds Torven Keep, a small fortified settlement not far from Emery. His powers awoke when his elder brother Roderic lay dying from wounds inflicted upon him by a Manticore. Noren was able to save his brother, and was afterwards summoned by the priests of Mellavine to train with Olivia Jane Balmer, another cleric of Mellavine, in the small village of Emery. However, Torven forbade him from going to study with the priests, being a man who thought little of the gods. Noren disobeyed, instead choosing to follow the path of his newfound faith, and Torven in kind banished him from the hold, striking Noren's name from the family records. Noren adopted a more humble surname, before coming to Emery to deepen his understanding of Mellavine and her teachings, and hone his awakened magical potential. Clothing: Wears simple, modest clothing under his light armor. Personality: Shy, quiet, and reserved are the first words that come to mind. He carries himself with a kindness that makes him endearing, but is generally aloof and keeps himself apart from most social situations. He has a love of knowledge and lore that is well known among the village, and is often found wherever he can procure new books. Despite his kindness, he is easily unnerved, and is still working at keeping himself calm in extreme situations. Even now, Noren is still somewhat aloof, but has learned to trust others a little more with his own feelings. Through his journey he has battled against forces of true darkness, survived attacks by goblins, wild beasts, and thieves, and has learned much about the nature of his own personal magic, as well as the strength of his personal convictions. More than anything, his travels have convinced him that although the teachings of Mellavine are sometimes difficult to adhere to, they are needed now more than ever in this world. A life saved is it's own reward, a lesson exemplified by the newest addition to their group, a one time bandit named Johnny, whom Noren is teaching to read. One day, when their journey is over, Noren hopes that Johnny will be able to live a normal, peaceful life, and is teaching him to this end. Items: Carried/Worn Platinum Ring Wooden Holy Symbol of Mellavine - 1 lb. Peasant's Clothes - 2 lbs. Chain Shirt - 12.5 lbs. Quarterstaff w/ Holy Symbol of Mellavine - 4 lbs. Knife - 0.5 lb. Sling - 0 lbs. -Bullets (0) - 0 lbs. Spell Component Pouch - 2 lbs. Scroll Case - 0.5 lbs. -Scroll of Hide from Undead (CL 2) x1 - 0 lbs. -Scroll of Magic Weapon (CL 2) x1 - 0 lbs. -Scroll of Comprehend Languages (CL 1) x1 - 0 lbs. -Scroll of Silence (CL 2) x 1 - 0 lbs. -Scroll of Delay Poison (CL 2) x 1 - 0 lbs. -Scroll of Lesser Restoration (CL 1) x 1 - 0 lbs. -Scroll of Hold Person (CL 4) x 1 - 0 lbs. 2 sheets of parchment - 0 lbs. Notes on Jessa (abridged)/Magic in General - 0 lbs. Map of Bandit Lair - 0 lbs. Pouch - 0.5 lbs. 2 pint flasks full of gelatinous cube mucous - 0.5 lbs. 2 platinum coins stamped 57th year of the Chimera - 0 lbs. 2 uses of Deep Fungus in glass container - 0 lbs. 2 uses of Fireroot in glass container - 0.5 lbs. 2 uses of Swift Petals in glass container - 0.5 lbs. Ink (2 oz.) - 0 lbs. Inkpen - 0 lbs. Chalk - 0 lbs. Signal Whistle - 0 lbs. 3.8 gp On Silverbell (In Saddlebags) Backpack - 2 lbs. 10 gp worth of special inks and papers for scribing scrolls. Noren's Bestiary - 1 lbs. 1 use of Fireroot - 0.3 lbs. Waterskin - 4 lbs. Fine Bedroll - 5 lbs. Cold Weather Outfit - 7 lbs. Cleric's Outfit - 3 lbs. (For looking nice) Bullets (13) - 7.5 lbs. 2 Spellcrafting Books - 2 lbs. (borrowed from the Whiterun library, +2 to spellcraft checks to create spells) Arnos Frellian's "Adventurer's Spark: Fact or Fiction?" - 0.5 lbs Alzateth the Harbinger of Plagues - 0.5 lbs. Basic Conjuration Concepts From the Outer Planes by Maya Frostshadow - 0.5 lbs.(+2 to ID extraplanar beings). 1 Book on Talanese Empire - 0.5 lbs. 1 Book on the Fey - 0.5 lbs. 3 Books on the Order of The White Rose - 0.5 lbs. In House in Thalia In Noren's Room Claw of Alzateth - 2 lbs. On Library Bookshelf Magatha's Herbs of the World - 0.5 lbs. (+2 bonus on all checks involving plants as well as spend a week reading it get a permanent +2 bonus on knowing what herbs are in the general areas, and +2 bonus on search checks to find herbs). 3 Librettos: Tis Pity She's a Witch by Scarsdale The Poet, Thye Fairy Queen by Yakovrim Devray, Flight of the Harpies by Tabitha Varley - 1.5 lbs. Philosphy of Becoming by Paul Dragorae - 0.5 lbs. 4 "True" Adventure books - 2 lbs. (One story about the giant eagles of Shree, a follower of the goddess Vanye stopped the mountain goblin invasion) 9 Fairytale books (one has stuff about unicorns in them) - 1 lb. Total Weight: 24.5 lbs. Light Load: 26 lbs. or less Medium Load: 27-53 lbs. Heavy Load: 54-80 lbs. Spells Per Day: lvl 0-5, lvl 1-4+1, lvl 2-3+1 Spells Prepared: 0- Create Water, Detect Poison, Purify Food and Drink, Detect Magic, Light. 1- Bless (X), Protection From Evil (X), Magic Stone (X), Sheild of Faith (X), Detect Secret Doors (X). 2- Bull's Strength (X), Summon Monster II (X), Spiritual Weapon (X), Sanctuary (X). (X) = Cast. (*) = Not yet chosen. (--) = Used up for next session. Magic Items Noren can make: -Scrolls -Wands -Potions -Cloak of Resistance -Fire Resistance -Cold Resistance -Electricty Resistance -Armor Enhancements -Ring of Protection -Weapon Enhancements Noren may leave a signature on magic items he enchants in the shape of a dark cerulean raven, wings outstretched, head to the left, that may shed light in the darkness equal to a candle. Herb List: Ache Root - Grows in deep forests. Used for arthritis pain relief. Deep Fungus - Increases CL for spells that grant sight in darkness. Fire Root - Eases the strain from creating items fueled by fire magics. Mindcease - Can be brewed into a poison that causes wisdom damage. Mindsease - A rare flower that grows on mountainsides in temperate climates. Can be brewed into a potion that restores wisdom damage. Numbroot - Paralytic. Increases the DC by +1 when used to cast Hold Person/Monster. Silverthistle - A silvery plant, similar in shape to the common thistle although it's barbs are less painful. It is often used in spells and potions of healing. One bundle absorbs 5% of your exp loss for creating a magic item that heals hp or cures ailments. Swift Petals - Small, silvery flower petals that can be made into a poultice or potion. One quarter pound of petals will allow you to recover twice the amount of ability score damage you would normally heal naturally. Swiftthistle - Increases the CL by +1 when used to cast haste or slow. Water Reeds - Increases the CL by +1 when used to cast water spells (including Obscuring Mist).